Bonnie’s Journey in Equestria, the Sequel
by JackieTheGamerGirl
Summary: (Yes the sequel is here, finally) After what happened last time, Bonnie has learned that anything can happen. Question is, what else is in store for her and her newly found friends? Found out now!
1. To Many Pinkie Pies! Part One!

**Yes I finally, after a year since the first book, decided to make the sequel. Please don't be mad it took me a year to do so XD. Although school is on my butt, it's also the weekend, so YEA! Alright hopefully you enjoyed this. See ya later, PEACE! (Also there are some dialogue changes, but that should be fine)**

An apple was was lit up by magenta magic, which caused the apple to stretch in many different places, but the apple stayed the same. The pony who was attempting this spell, the name of whom being Twilight Sparkle, sighed as she wiped her forehead with her forehoof.

"Come on Twi, you can do it! Just one more try!" Spike cheered, as Twilight let out another sigh.

"Phew! This spell sure is a toughie. I'm surprised as to how Bonnie learned it so quickly," Twilight stated.

"Even I'm surprised. Even though it took her a while to learn the teleportation spell," Spike added. Bonnie, not that afar from them, rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Not my fault my magic was acting up at the time," she stated, walking over to the area where Twilight was doing the spell.

"Alright, just one more try. I'm feeling lucky this time," The magenta pony stated, lighting up her horn one more. Then, a pink pony jumped on Twilight, while yelling "Hi!", causing the magic to form into a beam and being shot at random. Bonnie ducked as it barely skinned her head, causing the spell to bounce, and it ultimately hit a bird, turning it into an orange.

"Glad that wasn't me," she muttered, looking at the bird's new appearance. Although she couldn't help but snicker, as it did look _somewhat_ funny. Twilight let out a little grunt, before the pink pony jumped off of her.

"Pinkie why'd you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Because! Hugs are funeriffic! Especially when you throw one around a friend!" Pinkie Pie, the name of the pink pony, stated happily. "So, whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to turn that apple into an orange," Twilight replied.

"But you kinda threw her aim off," Spike added, as the bird, now with an orange as its body, flew by, which got Pinkie excited.

"Whee! Look at that cute orange birdie! Do me next Twilight, do me, do me!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, accidentally bumping into Rarity, although Rarity walked by with something rather peculiar on. "Hey Rarity, wanna see a Twilight turn me into an orange? It's gonna be fun fun fun!"

"Well, why that would be rather interesting, but is that more interesting than my latest dress!!" Rarity stated, throwing the black coat that covered her off, revealing a very well done dress.

"This is terrible!" Pinkie Pie stated, shocked.

"Well this isn't my finest piece, but..." Rarity tried to explain, before Pinkie Pie interrupted her.

"It's not that! It's the that you did something super duper fun and didn't let me know?!" Pinkie Pie stated, frowning a little.

"Well, there is always next time Pinkie," Bonnie stated, trying to cheer the pink pony up. Pinkie Pie then smiled, as Bonnie was right, there is always next time.

"Thanks Bonnie! You're right, next time I won't miss it!" Pinkie stated, before realizing something. "GASP! What if I am missing out on super duper fun things that my other friends are doing too?!" She ran from the group in a dash.

Bonnie let out a long delayed sigh. She knew how hyperactive the party pony of Ponyville can get, but if there is one thing she cannot imagine is seeing her sad. She doesn't know how long, however until she sees the side which she would regret seeing. "I wonder what she's going to do now." She muttered under her breath. Curiously, Bonnie followed Pinkie Pie. However she didn't want to know she was, so she kept a safe distance.

Rainbow Dash flicked her tail on a cloud that was too close to the ground.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Just about jumped at the party pony's voice.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," she replied to her hyperactive friend.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Pinkie Pie, intrigued by her rainbow friend's activity.

"This punk cloud here got so heavy that it came to the ground and became fog. I'm just thinning this bad boy out so I can put it back it sky-," Rainbow Dash was cut off, as Pinkie Pie began spinning around the cloud at a peculiar speed, leaving Rainbow Dash a little dizzy.

Bonnie watched the scene unfold from a bush. She only managed to here Pinkie Pie day, "Fun!" and "Gotta go!" before running off with her godlike speed.

" _How is she that fast?!_ " Bonnie thought, as she teleported to her next location nearby.

Applejack was pulling a cart of apples meanwhile Apple Bloom was in said cart of apples. Pinkie Pie then appeared, thinking that it looked like fun.

"Oh! This looks like fun! Can I help?!" She asked, getting on top of the cart of apples for a second, before getting off. "Ok thanks! Next time I'll pull you!" She added, before zipping away again. That left Applejack and Apple Bloom to momentarily stare at each.

Bonnie then teleported herself again, this time on top of Fluttershy's house. " _Ok now I'm kinda scared of myself._ " She mentally added, wondering how in the world she can even get to these locations without even following Pinkie.

"There... you... are... Fluttershy... doing... anything... fun?" Pinkie Pie asked in between breaths to her timid friend.

"Nothing really," Fluttershy replied, as Pinkie Pie let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok... good..." The hyperactive pony managed to say, before falling backwards out of exhaustion.

" _And I'd thought she'd never run out at this point!_ " Bonnie thought, as she attempted to leave the area without being noticed, only whenever she tried to stand, she ends up falling backwards, and lands in a nearby bush. "Ow..." She painfully added.

"Bonnie are you alright?!" Fluttershy asked worriedly, as the young unicorn stood up, holding her head.

"Yea I'm fine... I think I just need a nap..." replied Bonnie, before falling again, this time passing out.

"I'll go get Twilight to come pick you up," Fluttershy said, as Bonnie barely nodded.

 _Some time later..._

"Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie told her friend happily, "Especially now that my Pinkie strength is back!"

"Yea, thanks Fluttershy," Bonnie said, still aching a little from the fall, but nonetheless alright.

"You shouldn't be reckless like that Bonnie, it can you seriously hurt!" scolded Twilight. Bonnie rolled her eyes, not really paying attention to half of what Twilight just said.

"I mean I didn't expect to teleport up onto the roof of Fluttershy's house!" Bonnie retorted.

"You did what?!"

"Whoops..."

"Why were you on top of her house anyway?" Pinkie Pie asked, interrupting the conversation briefly.

"Uh, I was following you... to see how you do your rounds!" Bonnie replied, with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Just make sure next you are choosing places to teleport to, be careful with it," Twilight told her calmly, as Bonnie nodded.

"Yes ma'am," she politely added.

"Hey sugarcube!" Applejack greeted, making Bonnie jump. Everyone chuckled a little at her reaction. "Sorry sugarcube, didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's alright, I just overreacted..." Bonnie said half-truthfully. With the incident back at the Crystal Empire, the two became somewhat distant. If it weren't for Apple Bloom and the rest of the CMC to notice the two would've never made up. Bonnie is thankful that are ponies like them, to say the least.

"Well, we should get going, back to practice!" Twilight said happily, teleporting herself, Spike, and Bonnie back to the area they were at some time ago.

"Hey Pinkie Pie! I've got some awesome fun stuff planned later this afternoon, you down? Rainbow Dash asked as she arrived.

"Well Ah'll be an apple crisp! Ah was gonna ask her same thing," Applejack commented, as Pinkie Pie was filled with glee.

"Oh this is great! I can just have everyone bring the fun to me!" Pinkie Pie yelled in a celebratory manner. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yea, well, after I get finished whipping up the rest of the weather today, I'll be chilling by the lake to catch some rays, wanna hang then?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"I am so there!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, followed by a little sound of glee.

"And this afternoon my family is have a barn raising at Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack mentioned, the pink pony turning to her friend.

"And I am also so there!" She replied gleefully.

"Yea but I'm gonna be at the swimming hole at the same time. Whichever you choose is fine with me though!" Rainbow dash mentioned.

"Same thing here sugarcube!" Applejack added.

"Gasp! I have to choose?!" Pinkie Pie said worriedly.

 _Back with Twilight..._

Twilight charged up her horn, a familiar purple aura surrounding it, ready to try the spell again. "One, two..." she counted, before being tackled yet again.

This time, the magical beam ricocheted off of a tree then hit a frog, turning it into an orange.

"I wonder how many times that'll happen," Bonnie almost snickered, before Spike nudged her, suggesting her to be quiet.

"What are you doing Pinkie?" Twilight asked the pink pony, who had a stopwatch on a rope around her neck.

"Oh! I'm timing myself to see if I can make it to see Rainbow Dash jump, run back to Sweet Apple Acres to see the barn raising, and then come back to see Rainbow go into the water doing a double flip!" Pinkie Pie explained at a rapid pace.

"Well Pinkie, try as hard as you can, it's not possible. The only other way you can is if you have more than of you," Twilight said, as a light bulb went off in Pinkie's head.

"That's it! The legend of the mirror pool!" She then yelled.

"The legend of the-what now?" Bonnie and Twilight questioned simultaneously, as the pink mare ran off.

"I'm gonna go she what she's talking about," Bonnie told herself, as she followed her joyful friend.

"Does this mean we can stop practicing now?" Spike asked.

"Nope! Not yet anyways," Twilight answered, causing Spike to groan a little.

 _In a weird forest..._

"I should be able to find it, if I remember nana Pinkie's rhyme..." Pinkie Pie muttered, as she then began repeating a rhyme centered around this so called "mirror pool".

Bonnie was not that far off from Pinkie Pie. She had earlier learned her lesson about teleporting to random places that could have the potential to be dangerous, so she decided to rely on her Pokémon-related abilities to make sure she doesn't get caught.

"What?! Who said that?!" Pinkie Pie then randomly gasped, as Bonnie used her Camouflage ability, and it just activated as Pinkie turned around. "Oh it's just me!" She quickly figured out, as she continued her trek. Bonnie immediately disables the ability and kept on following her.

"Ouch! Ow! Stop scratching me up brambles- AHHHH!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she fell down a hole. Bonnie, now knowing where the hole was, enabled her Camouflage ability and went down the hole, just in case if she turns around.

Bonnie then rolled out of the hole, only for the next thing for her to hear is...

"THE MIRROR POOL!" Pinkie Pie shouted, almost making Bonnie deaf. Bonnie hadn't realized but whenever she slid into the cave with the "mirror pool", her ability had disabled itself. Thinking quickly, she hid behind a nearby rock, and peaked up a little to see what would unfold.

"Okay I've got to stop talking to myself..." Pinkie began, "...starting now!"

She then began saying a rhyme, "'And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared to not be scared, and prospect doubly there'," she repeated from memory, entering into the pool, as a second Pinkie Pie was now found on the other side.

"What?!" Bonnie has to keep herself from saying that too loudly, or it'd be obvious that she was there. " _This is getting weirder and weirder by the second._ " She mentally added. Bonnie didn't pay attention to the conversation that Pinkie Pie was having with her clone.

"Let's head to back to Ponyville and I can tell you about _all_ of the fun to be had!" The first Pinkie Pie said, as Bonnie realized they were leaving. She decided to take a shortcut, and travel back to Twilight's place.

" _Will she even believe me? And how will this effect my aura?"_ She asked herself in her mind, starting up the spell.

 _Back with Twilight and Spike..._

They had decided to stop practicing for the day, or for the moment to say the least. They'd try a little later when it was about sunset, but not too late when Luna would raise the moon.

Then Bonnie appeared, shocked and confused about what she just witness.

"So, how'd it go?" Twilight asked, meanwhile Bonnie tried to think of words.

"Pinkie Pie... mirror pool... two Pinkies..." was all Bonnie could say in her shocked state, standing completely still.

"Could you say that a little more clearly? It's kinda hard when you aren't actually..." Twilight tried to convince her, before Bonnie just darted out the door.

" _I have the make sure this is real!_ " She thought to herself, as she ran to Sweet Apple Acres...

 **Annnnd gonna end it off right there! Sorry if this took WAY longer but that's because I didn't feel like touching it for a while, then I noticed it was here, so I decided to make it a two parter mainly because I just spent two hours writing this. Anyways, idk when the next part will be, hopefully not within another four months lol. See ya guys later, peace!**


	2. Too Many Pinkie Pies, Part Two!

Bonnie ran over to Sweet Apple Acres...only to see the other Pinkie Pie not there. A little confused, she decided to ask Applejack if Pinkie Pie had come or not.

"Ah haven't seen her sugarcube, sorry," Applejack responded, setting Bonnie in a somewhat more relieved manner.

"Alright, thank you for letting me know AJ," Bonnie said with a smile on her face, leaving the farm.

That's when she stopped by Fluttershy's house and noticed Pinkie. Of course she decided to snoop around (this time not on top of a roof). The thought seemed odd to her at first, but did Pinkie Pie seem a little more hyperactive this time around? Or is the mirror pool true? She didn't know, that's when Pinkie Pie dashed away, the only thing seen of her being a pink blur. Then Bonnie decided to follow her, not without Fluttershy noticing, that is.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" The timid pony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh... I'm just... going to hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Bonnie rapidly replied. Fluttershy could've sworn she saw Bonnie's eyes turn green for a moment, but brushed it off.

"Oh, ok then. Have fun, and be safe!" Fluttershy stated, as Bonnie trotted along. " _Wait isn't the clubhouse towards Sweet Apple Acres?_ " Fluttershy mentally asked herself before shrugging it off, then returning to tending to her animals.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief as she followed Pinkie. When she noticed where she stopped, she hid in a bush, then another Pinkie Pie appeared.

" _It actually worked!_ " Bonnie thought, a little terrified. " _Now just to see how quick this gets out of hand..."_

As the Pinkies conversated, Bonnie realized that if this did get out of ha- _hoof,_ she could easily tell the aura's apart. The original Pinkie Pie's was, of course, pink, meanwhile the clone's aura was a bit more bland, as it was a clone. To her, this would come in handy, that's when another thought came to mind...

" _Would I pass out if she cloned herself too much? Or would I still be conscious?_ " Bonnie pushed the thought to the side, realizing that if she could withstand Ponyville's residents and their aura (even when she wasn't paying attention to them), then should could handle a lot of Pinkies. But what if they were in the same vicinity?

Bonnie then realized that the Pinkies started trotting back to the forest (presumably to the mirror pool), and followed.

They arrived back at the mirror pool, as Bonnie used her Camouflage ability to make sure she blends in with the background. Even if she did move from where she was, it would automatically change with the environment around her.

The Pinkie Pies did the rhyme, and now there were FOUR Pinkies.

"Alright, let's go!" The original stated, as the clones then did it again, revealing three more Pinkies.

" _I'll probably leave if it gets too much,"_ Bonnie mentally noted, as the next thing she knew, there were 20 Pinkies. " _Ok now I HAVE to say something."_

"Pinkie Pie! Can you explain what in the name of Celestia is happening?!" Bonnie shouldn't have revealed herself. All the Pinkies (including the original) looked at her. That's when they all (minus the original) started running at her. Bonnie quickly teleported to who she thought was the original.

"Fun fun!" It yelled, causing Bonnie to teleport, this time Ponyville.

"Oh I hope they don't come here!" She muttered to herself. She ran to ran to Twilight's to tell her the news.

"Where'd you go this time?" Twilight asked, worry in her tone.

"Well, let's just say, they're may be a hoard of Pinkie Pies coming in a few minutes. Heh heh..." Bonnie chuckled. Twilight looked at her confused. "Just come outside, if you want proof."

Twilight and Spike walked outside, seeing nothing. Bonnie seem baffled. She thought they would've came straight to Ponyville, that's when she remembered...

"Go to AJ's and Fluttershy's, I'm going to check with Rainbow Dash!" Bonnie ordered, Twilight still confused.

"Will you explain why?" Spike questioned, but she teleported away before he could get an answer. "Well that's great."

"Well let's go check just in case," Twilight insisted, as Spike followed her to Sweet Apple Acres.

 _With Rainbow Dash..._

Bonnie arrived, then noticed all the Pinkie Pies around Rainbow Dash. Then she spotted the original and trotted to her.

"Can you stop them?" She asked Pinkie.

"I don't know. The whole purpose of this was to make sure that I can be at multiple places at once having the most fun!" The true Pinkie Pie explained.

"...and it's backfiring?"

"No it hasn't! Well... not yet."

"Uh, a little help?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, catching the attention of the two conversating ponies.

"Oh right. I should probably go check on Applejack and see how they're doing. Good luck!" Pinkie Pie said. Before Bonnie could say anything, she ran off in a hurry.

"Ok, now how do I tame twenty Pinkie Pies?" Bonnie asked herself, as the copies ran wild.

 _At AJ's..._

As Applejack, Big Mac, and relatives of the Apple Family raised the barn, Pinkie Pies swarmed the farm. Twilight and Spike arrived as they had just appeared.

"Sweet Celestia! She wasn't kidding," Twilight exclaimed, watching the Pinkies jumping around, saying "fun", and making a mess.

One Pinkie jumped on Big Mac, causing him to let go of his rope, and everyone else holding on to start sliding, forcing themselves to let go as well, as the side of the barn wall fell.

"We should probably go back to town and check to see if any of these Pinkies have effected anyone," Spike suggested, as he and Twilight ran back to Ponyville.

The main Pinkie Pie then walked in, commenting, "Oh, it looks I haven't missed a thing."

"There better be a reason for this Pinkies appearing and ruining it," Applejack said to her in angry tone, that's when Pinkie sheepishly smiled, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, I should probably go..." Said Pinkie Pie nervously. She then ran, hiding behind a stack of hay nearby.

 _Back in Ponyville..._

Bonnie had just arrived back at Ponyville, as she noticed the citizens of the town yelling at Twilight and Spike, most likely for answers.

"Listen everypony! Please just calm down!" Twilight tried to tell the ponies, who then argued about their sides of the story.

"Just give us a minute to find a solution!" Bonnie added, running up to Twilight's side. Herself, Twilight, and Spike then went into the library behind them, searching for a book to help them out.

"What's the name of the legend that Pinkie Pie mentioned?" Twilight questioned.

"I think it was legend of the mirror pool or something related to that," Bonnie swiftly answered.

Spike moved some books around, and found an odd button. He pressed it out of curiosity, then revealed a book behind it. Spike pulled the book out, however he threw himself to the wall because of how hard he was trying to pull it out. Twilight then levitated the book to herself, and began skimming through the pages, until she found the one she was looking for.

"Found it! Legend of the mirror pool," Twilight exclaimed.

"Great let's go!" Bonnie cheered, however Twilight's next comment made her stop.

"There is catch..."

"Oh boy, what's the catch?"

"If we don't know which Pinkie Pie is the real one, we could accidentally send her back to it!"

"Oh I've got that covered."

"How?" Spike questioned.

"I have my aura, I checked her aura earlier when there was just two of them, hers is a bright pink, and the others are more or less bland because they're copies!" explained Bonnie. The three then stepped outside. Despite Bonnie's suggestion, Twilight didn't want her to over use her aura. So she thought of the next best thing.

"Does anypony know how to tell the real Pinkie apart from the others?" Twilight asked the townspeople, as a Pinkie Pie appeared.

"Twilight, can I talk to you for a moment? I need your help!" It asked.

"I'm sorry, whoever you are. But I'm not talking to any Pinkie unless you are the real Pinkie!" Twilight briefly explained. She didn't know that a Pinkie Pie was mimicking her actions, however.

"But I'm the real Pinkie Pie!" One Pinkie Pie said.

"No I am!" Said another.

"No I'm the one!"

"No its me! I know anything that only the real Pinkie would know!"

"No dip! Every Pinkie knows only what the real Pinkie would know!"

"ENOUGH!" Bonnie yelled, causing everyone (including the Pinkies) to look at her. She then rubbed her forehead with her hoof. "Now I have a headache," she quietly added.

"How are we supposed to find the real Pinkie?" Twilight pondered.

"I don't know! We all have the same tails, same pink hooves, and the same hyperactive attitude! So how am I supposed to know who's the real Pinkie?" A Pinkie Pie stated sadly, pouting.

"Bonnie, why don't you go rest. Maybe later you can help us?" Twilight suggested to the filly, as she nodded.

Bonnie walked over to the library, found her bed, and went to sleep.

 _Later..._

Bonnie woke up, her head feeling relatively better than earlier. She stretched for a minute before yawning. The filly then proceeded to walk outside, seeing none of the Pinkies, and instead Ponyville at peace. How long was she asleep?

"Hey, where'd all the Pinkies go?" Bonnie asked one of citizens.

"They went into that building right there. They closed the doors not to long ago," The pony responded, pointing to a rather tall and circular building, as Bonnie nodded. "Does that help?"

"Thank you!" She replied, running towards the building mentioned. She could barely hear the resident reply with "you're welcome!".

 _At the building._

"Alright everypony, please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," Twilight stated, as Bonnie snuck her way past the horde of Pinkies. It amazed her that they were all gathered at the same place. The Pinkies were still jumping around, with some of them saying "fun!", and others just jumping.

Despite Twilight suggesting other things that the Pinkies could do, they didn't listen. They kept jumping about, and saying "fun!".

"Sit down!" Twilight finally yelled, as all the Pinkies sat down. "Thank you. Now, today, to determine which of you Pinkies is the real Pinkie we are going to be having a test."

This caused the Pinkies to groan. Then Rainbow Dash came in with a rather sad looking Pinkie. "I found this one sitting outside drawing frowny faces in the sand," she explained.

"Just sit her next to the others," Twilight instructed, as Rainbow set the sad Pinkie down.

"Will this test be hard?" One of the Pinkies asked.

"No, it is, quite frankly, a simple test," Bonnie explained.

"The test will only require you to do one thing. Curtain!" Twilight added, as the curtain behind her was removed, revealing a board with wet, blue paint. "You will have to watch paint dry. If you any of pass, you will get to stay. If you don't, then you get sent back to the mirror pool."

"On your mark, get set, go!" Bonnie exclaimed, as all the Pinkies turned their attention to the board.

"Oh what's that?" One Pinkie asked, looking out the window. Twilight then used the spell on that Pinkie, as she became a pink trail of magic, and was sent back to the pool.

One then stated, "Want to see if I can bounce high enough to touch the ceiling?" That Pinkie, along with the Pinkie that looked, both were hit by the spell. Then another noticed an orange-frog mix. It, and two others that looked, got zapped.

"Look what I can do with my hooves!" One Pinkie exclaimed, blowing into one hoof, as four little stubs appeared on the other hoof. Another Pinkie looked at it amazed.

"Gah!" Bonnie exclaimed, using the spell (she had been helping Twilight throughout) quickly to get rid of the two Pinkie Pies.

"What was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing..." she replied sheepishly.

"I bet you can't make a face like... this!" Another Pinkie spoke to the other, causing both of them to be zapped.

Both Twilight and Bonnie fired the spell, until only two Pinkies remained.

"Okay, that's it!" Rainbow muttered, "Oh look! There's somepony making animal Ballons!"

At first, the Pinkie in the front hesitated, but then curiousity got the better of them, "Oh! Where?" Then, just like that, the real Pinkie remained.

"You can look away now Pinkie," Twilight mentioned, as Pinkie looked away.

"I passed?" Pinkie asked, as Bonnie checked her aura. Sure enough, this was the real one.

"You did it Pinkie! Congratulations!" Bonnie cheered, giving the pink mare a hug.

"You were the only one who kept staring at the wall," Twilight explained, as the everyone looked at Pinkie, relieved.

"I'm me! I'm me! Wait," Pinkie Pie checked herself, touching her face to make sure she was correct, "Yep, I'm me! Although I will have to choose from now on."

Everyone chuckled, good to see their friend back to normal. No clones, no chaos, just the pink party pony.

 _Some time later..._

Bonnie was back at the mirror pool. She wanted to test something. Since she knew the spell, she could send them back right away.

"Ok, so how'd it go?" Bonnie muttered to herself trying to remember the phrase. "And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, and prospect doubly there!"

Then Bonnie went into the mirror pool, but didn't see a second one of herself. "Huh, that's strange I should've had a second one of me. Oh well. I guess it could only go through so many uses then." Bonnie commented, teleporting back to Ponyville. What she didn't realize is that she _did_ make a clone, it just hid itself immediately. Then it revealed itself, knowing that she left.

It had the shape of the young filly, except it was dark and pure black, it's Cutie Mark was contorted, showing a skull with swords going between them, and it's pupils were pure red. It chuckled to itself, as it's voice sounded like three different voices were speaking at once.

" **There's a thing called checking your surroundings, my dear. You've released your greatest enemy, that no one can beat. Not even you...** " it spoke, despite no one being around. " **Just call me... _Regret_.**"

 ** _And that's it for this chapter! Now if you're wondering this technically is the same entity in the last book, just now it has a legit physical form. And it won't attack immediately. It'll take awhile before it's first attack. Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Peace!_**


	3. Poison Joke Problems

It was another morning for Bonnie as she arrived at the schoolhouse. It was the same before the bell rung every day. Fillies and colts alike would either be on the swing set or playing tag with friends. It was pretty normal for her...

"Can you and Silver Spoon leave us alone Diamond Tiara?!" Scootaloo yelled at her obviously annoyed.

...that was also something she had to deal with. If there was one thing that slightly irritated her, was Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's bullying towards her friends, the CMC. Despite having conversations with them, which was really telling them reasons why to not bully them, they didn't stop at anything.

"What's the fuss this time?" Bonnie questioned, as the five fillies looked towards her direction.

"Oh great, it's Miss 'Just because they don't have Cutie Marks doesn't mean their NOT special'," Diamond scoffed. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the comment. She didn't really care at this point. At first it _did_ bother her, but now, it's just something that flies by her.

"Well, they kept calling Scootaloo a chicken!" Sweetie Belle intervened.

"She doesn't get scared a whole lot," Bonnie said perplexed.

"No, that's not the reason," Apple Bloom began.

"Then why are they calling her a chicken?"

"It's because she can't fly!" Silver Spoon finished. Her and Diamond Tiara hoof-bumped. Bonnie let out an annoyed sigh.

"Really? You call her a chicken because she can't fly? It's like, I don't know, calling you..." Bonnie had to stop herself as she realized she didn't have a good comeback. "Huh. I don't know actually. Well you get my point."

"See! You can't even defend your friends!" Diamond Tiara yelled, spitting in Bonnie's face. Bonnie took a hoof and wiped it off her face.

"I mean your daddy believes everything you say, and you think you're strong when you have money, when it actually shows how weak you are," Bonnie commented, a sly smirk forming on her face.

"I-I... l-like... uhh..." Diamond Tiara couldn't think of anything to say against that. The CMC giggled softly behind her. She turned around to them to glare at them, stopping the giggling.

"Well, did you even have a dad in your past life?!" Diamond Tiara yelled. Bonnie's ears perked up in surprise.

"How do you know about that?!" Bonnie then yelled back at her. She hasn't told Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, or Scootaloo about that, so how she knew was a mystery.

"Wait you lived a different life?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yea, in a different world from what I heard," Silver Spoon added. That's when Bonnie had a way out of the situation.

"Did they ever mention about me _dying_ or not?" She pondered the two bullies. That's when they were confused.

"No, not really..."

"That means your lying!"

"No were not!"

"I've only had this life, and this life only! And besides, even if I _did_ die in another life, how would I know anything from there?"

"But your reaction from earlier, how do you explain that?"

"Acting, simply put," Bonnie then turned to Sweetie Belle, "Tell Rarity I said thank you for those acting classes."

Sweetie Belle nodded, as Bonnie turned her attention back to the spoiled fillies.

"And I thought we had you this time!" Diamond Tiara yelled with anger in her tone.

Diamond Tiara, nor did the others, realize it, but Bonnie was lying. She'll have to talk to Applejack later about whether or not telling them the truth or not. Reason why Applejack and not Twilight, Twilight would either strongly agree or strongly disagree. The reasons she would give wouldn't be clear, and even with Spike redefining them in a more simpler term, Bonnie still couldn't wrap her head around it. Applejack would at least give a definite answer and a clear reason, complex or not. Even after asking for opinion, she'd have to confront Arcues about it in her dreams. There were just too many steps, to her to say the least

Then the school bell rang, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts. The fillies and colts happily ran into the school. Ms. Cheerlie walked over to the chalk board, and began discussing the days lesson. Bonnie didn't pay attention for a majority of it, as she really didn't care about it.

 _Later..._

As if it had only been minutes, the day was over. The bell rang for the final time that day, and everypony was out doing their own things. Some had things planned, some didn't. The CMC and Bonnie were some of the young ponies who had something planned.

Suggested by Scootaloo, despite sounding ridiculously dangerous, it seemed interesting to Bonnie. Scootaloo's idea was to go into the Everfree Forest and fight some monsters in there, and get Cutie Marks for, as Scootaloo put it, "Cutie Mark Monster Fighters!" . Despite Bonnie already having her Cutie Mark, she liked helping the CMC with theirs. The idea of fighting some monsters also intrigued her, as she didn't want to get too rusty at fighting.

The four trotted through Everfree Forest, with Bonnie in front. The reason for this is if anything decides to attack, Bonnie can defend them if it either scares them too much, or it doesn't seem like something they can beat. Either way, Bonnie was in the front, and nopony said anything about it.

Apple Bloom was in the back, for "observation reasons", as she put it. She wanted to make sure if they were to step into something dangerous, she could stop before anyone else could and help them. It seemed simple, and it was, but since there was nopony to protect from behind was hard.

As they continued their walk through the dangerous forest, no monsters seemed to appear. However, Bonnie did notice some blue flowers, pretty blue flowers at that.

"Hey girls, look at these flowers!" Bonnie stated, as her, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, walked through the flower bed. Apple Bloom however, stayed back, as if something was wrong.

"Why does these flowers seem so... familiar?" Apple Bloom muttered to herself, that's when it clicked in her head what the flowers were. "Girls git outta there! That's Poison Joke!" She quickly exclaimed, as the three came running out as fast as possible. The running, unfortunately, caused a lot of dust to come from the dirt, due to how fast the traveled.

It took a minute for the dust to clear, before Apple Bloom got a good look at her friends. Her jaw dropped, as the other three fillies were now concerned.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Bonnie asked, almost instantly covering her mouth with her hoof. It sounded like a colt, a sick one at that. As if he had strep throat.

"Woah what happened to you Bonnie?" Scootaloo asked, unaware of the fact that she had a horn on her head, but no wings.

"Why do you have a horn on your head?!" Sweetie Belle yelled, pointing to it with her hoof. Scootaloo went to go feel where it was, and she was left in shock.

"Sweet Celestia I do! And you have wings Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo commented, as Sweete Belle went to look at her sides. Sure enough, she did _in fact_ have wings.

"So you two get a, I don't know, category swap, meanwhile I get a full blown gender swap!" Bonnie exclaimed in an angry tone.

"I thought about giving y'all nicknames, but the only one I can seem to give to is Bonnie, and just her- I mean _him_ Bon," Apple Bloom brought up, as Bon rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Bloom," Bon rolled his eyes, "And I guess on the topic of nicknames, I have the perfect ones for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Uh oh..." the two mentioned said, as they prepared for the worst.

"Scootaloo's could be Magicloo, and Sweetie Belle's could be Flyer Belle," Bon stated, as Apple Bloom had a little giggle.

"I'd rather keep our names, as we just change races, that's it. You, however change genders," Scootaloo commented, as Bon rolled his eyes again.

"There is a cure to this, right?" Bon asked.

" _Does she know she looks good as a colt,"_ Apple Bloom told herself mentally, right before Bon asked the question. When he did ask, she suddenly snapped out of it. "Oh, yea. There is actually a cure to it. Ah know somepony who can help y'all."

"Good, I don't think anyone wants us, minus Apple Bloom, coming into town like this."

"So, who are we going to for this cure?" Scootaloo quizzed, as Apple Bloom began walking.

"Just follow me, alright?" Apple Bloom instructed, leading the three.

 _At Zecora's house..._

"So you're Zecora correct?" Bon asked the zebra. On the way there, Apple Bloom told the three of Zecora, seemingly the only zebra in Equestria.

"Indeed Zecora is my name, anything else I would feel shame," Zecora replied.

"You speak in rhymes too, is that a zebra thing?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Scootaloo!"

"What? It's just a question!"

"Calm down, little fillies, as that is just silly."

"But I'm a colt."

"No matter, you were originally of the latter. Poison Joke you walked upon, and even though you are a colt at a look on."

"Huh?"

"She means yer still a filly technically," Apple Bloom explained in a simple manner.

"Oh that makes sense," Zecora looked through her things, when she frowned.

"I am terribly to tell you this, young one, but some of the ingredients I need I have none," Zecora stated in a sad manner.

"Wait! Maybe we can find them?" Sweetie Belle suggested, as Zecora thought about it.

"Hmm, maybe we could, but it is risky going through these dangerous woods."

"Well, the reason why were here was to fight some monsters," Scootaloo intervened.

"Well, pony folk, we can gather up ingredients to get rid of this Poison Joke. We will need to work together, or you'll be stuck like this forever."

"Wait this can last forever?!" Bon exclaimed, as Zecora nodded.

"If we do not succeed, that is the truth indeed."

"I mean, me and Sweetie should've have to worry too much about it, should we?" Scootaloo commented, as Bon deadpanned her.

"Do you still want to be able to hang out with Rainbow Dash in the clouds?" Bon asked Scootaloo.

"Yea..."

"Well you need to be a Pegasus to do that don't you?"

"You're right."

"And you don't want Rarity wondering what happened to your horn or why you have wings, do you Sweetie Belle?"

"No, Rarity would probably kill me if she found out."

"Exactly, and I don't think we want Twilight, or anypony else for that matter, asking why I'm a colt?"

The two fillies nodded.

"Alright, so now that we know about the situation, how are we going to get the ingredients?" Scootaloo asked.

"The ingredients I shall give you to find, and some of these shall be familiar in your mind," Zecora explained.

"Will we need to get them from here, the Everfree Forest?" Sweetie Belle pondered.

"Yes and no. Some of these may not be so."

"Ok. How many are there?"

"Not many. Just two or three, but make sure to get plenty."

"Alright! Cutie Mark Potion Item Finders is a go!" Scootaloo yelled, as she and the two fillies and colt hoof bumped. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Bon left. Apple Bloom was about to leave, before Zecora stopped.

"Before you go, there is something I want to know," Zecora began, "Do you have like your friend, despite not being a real colt in the end?"

"H-Huh? W-what gave you that idea?" Apple Bloom said shocked, blushing a little. "I-I only like her as a friend!"

"Apple Bloom, you cannot lie. That is something I can see with my own eye," Zecora stated.

"Ah only like Bonnie because she looks like a colt. I don't like her as a filly!" Another lie escaped Apple Bloom's mouth, causing her to blush even more.

"Do not worry, I will only keep this between you and me," Zecora promised, with a wink. "Now go help your friends, so they do not meet an untimely end!"

"Right!" Apple Bloom then ran out the door, to help her friends with the gathering of the ingredients.

The four searched for merely an hour (it was that easy to find the items needed), however what Zecora mentioned to Apple Bloom kept her distracted for some time. She decided to leave it at because Bonnie was _technically_ a colt at the moment and only liked her in that form... or gender to say the least.

"For when I start making this brew, help me you shall do," Zecora instructed, as the three fillies and one colt got ready.

( **Annnnd I'm gonna have to skip some cause literally i can't find ANY information as to how Poison Joke was cured, or the ingredients to say the least. Anyways** )

After making the brew, Zecora instructed them (in her rhyming ways) to go to the spa and relax in the cure, and surely they will be back to their normal selves.

Just before they went to Ponyville, however, Bon had decided to ask Apple Bloom something.

"Hey, you seemed spaced out by something, anything bothering you?" Apple Bloom perked her ears up when she was asked the question. Her cheeks went red, as she tried to think of a response.

"N-Nope! Nothing at all!" Apple Bloom quickly answered with a nervous. Bon looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You know I can easily see through your lies right?" He commented, as Apple Bloom held her nervous smile.

"Can we just go get ourselves cured already?!" Scootaloo snapped, catching the attention of the two little ponies. The rest of the walk remained in silence.

 _Later..._

"Ahh! Feels good to really be me again!" Bonnie spoke, as she dried off. It really felt good to be her true gender again, at least to her.

"Feels good that I have wings again!" Scootaloo added, "And I beg you're glad that you have your horn back, now don't you Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle nodded at Scootaloo's comment. Apple Bloom smiled as her friends were finally back to normal. Everything was finally back in its right place...

...except Apple Bloom's crush on Bonnie. No one needs to worry about that though, right? At least it would be less obvious this time around.

Then the fillies noticed the time. It was getting late and they decided to say goodbye to each other for the day. Sweetie Belle went back to Rarity's, Apple Bloom went back to Applejack's (now that Bonnie remember she would have to talk Applejack before she went to school the next day), Bonnie went back to Twilight's, and Scootaloo went back to... well her home I guess? Who knows.

Bonnie opened the door to Twilight's house, as she caught Twilight reading a book. Didn't surprise her really.

"What took you longer to get home this time?" Twilight asked, looking up from her book for a moment.

"Oh, one of our crusades today accidentally got myself, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo in some Poison Joke. Thankfully Apple Bloom knew somepony who could make us a cure," Bonnie explained, " _even if we had to look for a few of the things needed,_ " She mentally added.

"You mean Zecora right?" Twilight pondered.

"Yea! Wait, how'd you know?"

"We dealt with the same issue awhile with Poison Joke. Myself, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack had some 'laughable' side effects, if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, Spike named each of our ailments. Such as Fluttershy being Flutterguy, Rainbow Dash being Rainbow Crash, Pinkie Pie being Spitty Pie, Rarity being Hairity, Applejack being Appleteeny, and... what was mine Spike?"

"Yours was 'Twilight Flopple!" Spike quickly answered.

"Thank you, Spike. But I think you understand the point. What were your side effects?"

"Mine was swapping genders. Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's were just swapping each other's races."

"Well, did anyone think of nicknames?"

"Only Apple Bloom for me, and that was Bon. Doesn't make any sense to me. It's just shortening my name. I _did_ have nicknames for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, but we just stuck with their original names."

"Well, it is getting late, you should probably get some rest for tomorrow."

"And that's what I plan to do! Goodnight Twilight!" Bonnie said, as she walked over to her room.

 _In some plane between time and space (or pretty how she gets to communicate with Arceus)_

"Arceus? Arceus?? Arceus!" Bonnie grunted, particularly from all the yelling. "God of Pokémon please come here!"

"I was busy, my apologies. What is it you want to ask me about?" Arceus said, suddenly appearing.

"Oh finally! Sorry about my yelling."

"It's alright, now the reason why I'm here?"

"Oh! Right, um. Well... I wanted to know... can I tell my friends?"

"I thought you already have?"

"Not them, the CMC. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom."

"Oh. Them. They are good friends for your age. Why do you ask me?"

"Well these bullies, Diamond Tiara..."

"And Silver Spoon?"

"Yea! Wait, how do you know?"

"Celestia sometimes comes and tells me of your troubles when you write to her. You rarely mention the CMC, whatever that means..."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Yes, but you seem to mention those two quite frequently. What's the trouble this time around?"

"...they, or someone, may know that I have lived a different life than this one. In a different world."

"What? How could they possibly know that??"

"That's what I'm thinking. Of course, I covered it up..."

"What was it that they said?"

"They said..." Bonnie got her best Diamond Tiara voice ready, "'Well did you even have a dad in your past life?!' That's what she said."

"Well it seems quite specific the way she put it. I presume she wasn't thinking correctly. And on top of that, when you reacted, she thought she had a stroke of luck. Have you told anyone else about this incident?"

"Well, the CMC were there, but they didn't question me about it. I thought they would've, I guess they were to busy wanting to figure out how to get their Cutie Marks today."

"Hmm, this isn't anything we should worry about nonetheless. It was just her guessing most likely, luckily you covered it up," Arceus concluded, as something else came to the Pokémon God's mind. "How did you even cover it up?"

"I told them I was just acting," Bonnie responded.

"Hmm, there's more likely more to that, but I'll just leave it at that. Now if you'll excuse me," Arceus began walking away, "I have to tend to some _matters_ , in the meantime, farewell. I hope it isn't too long when we speak again."

"Bye!" Bonnie waved her hoof as the Ruler of Pokémon left, leaving her in nothingness. "Now to dream!"

 _Back in the Pokémon world..._

"It's my fault!" Clemont slammed the desk in anger, as his father, Meyer, trying to calm him down.

"It was _not_ your fault! You did your best Clemont, she wouldn't be proud of you just mourning for her. She wants you to be happy!" Meyer yelled, attempting to comfort his now only child.

"What?! The fact that she's _dead?!_ "

"That isn't the what I meant!"

"Well then what do you mean?!"

"I..." Meyer couldn't say anything back. Clemont has gotten him, _again. "_ Well, this just isn't the right choice!"

"Then what is it?" Clemont asked, spinning the knife currently in his hand. Meyer swallowed some air before saying his next words. They could be his last.

"You've killed all the people you relied on, those that could've helped, because of _her._ "

"Not just _Bonnie_ dad! I lost mom before I even got to know her. She didn't even care about us! _You_ didn't care about us! We only cared about each other!"

"Alright, in your own way, you have some 'justice' in killing me. But what your friends?"

"FRIENDS?! More like death wishes. Ash can't even win a damn league! Shauna literally half-assed every performance! Tierno was just a dancing wannabe, Trevor was a TERRIBLE photographer. And Serena... Serena..." Clemont had to take a breath from all the yelling he was doing.

"Serena's what? Come on Clemont! What do you have to say about her? HUH?!" Clemont chuckled. Meyer was confused, as he attempted to pull on his binds, which were restricting his hands and feet of no use, but failed.

"Serena... is next," Clemont finally spoke after what felt like hours. Meyer looked back at his son, horrified.

"You're going to hell for all of this," Meyer told his insane son.

"Well, I'll see you there then," Clemont said, as he slashed the knife in his hand onto Meyer's neck. Blood sprayed from the cut, as his father choked. Clemont then stabbed the knife through his father's heart, which caused Meyer to cough up a lot of blood. His eyes dilated, signaling that he died.

Clemont then grabbed a bottle, screwed open the cork that layed atop it, and randomly swooped it in the air only to put the cork back on it.

"Four down, one to go," Clemont stated, as he laughed maniacally. What did the bottle contain? The souls of his once friends and family, minus Serena of course.

"I'm coming Bonnie, I'm coming," he whispered to himself, holding the bottle up, but not looking at it.

Sirens could be heard outside, while Clemont went into his pocket, putting the bottle back, and grabbing a little device, which only had one button. He pressed the button, as he was teleported to where he was working at (not at his home obviously, it would've been to obvious for the police to know it was him), which was somewhere only he knew.

Opening the door, Clemont grabbed the bottle out of his pocket and placed it on the table nearby. He walked over to his desk there, and began looking at his map, which was set up to track down his friends and father.

Then, a familiar beeping sound was heard, as it picked up his prey. Clemont smiled widely, knowing that the predator was ready to attack. However, he wasn't just going to kill her. No, he was going to do far more.

"Should I, or should I not, do worse to her than Shanua?" He asked himself, before quickly responding with, "No, it was to be worse than _anyone's_ torment. She is the last one after all, it has to be _special_ , just for her."

The only other thing that could be heard than the computer's beeping was Clemont's outrageous laughing. He had peaked insanity like no one ever has before him.

 **There will be a separate story for Clemont's dip into insanity. If you don't remember, I had done something like this in the first book. However, i has cancelled it as i had no ideas and it seemed ludicrous. But now, since I bet some of your are curious on how he's doing since Bonnie's death, so this is how I imagine it, for some dark reason. Idk I want something other than him just being sad, no I want something detailed. Anyways, that does it for this chapter, I'll catch ya guys later, peace!**


	4. A Midnight thought, a Late Night Talk

Bonnie paced around her room, having woken up the fifth time that week from a strange dream she can't put her hand (she really didn't care about what to call it anymore) or hoof around it.

The dream goes like this; Bonnie finds herself looking at a mirror, and in that mirror she sees herself, human, in a pony's body. Then it switches over to something. However, she always wakes up before she gets to see what it switches to. _That's_ the thing that's frustrating her.

" _Guess I'll be caught sleeping at my desk_ again" Bonnie thought with an angered expression. Simply put she wanted to _hit_ something. She didn't care how. Just _anything_ would do.

"Maybe I can ask Twilight to see if I can visit Celestia, this has been bothering me for the past week. If I'm gonna talk to anypony, it's gonna be her," Bonnie muttered, walking out of her room.

Despite the fact that it _was_ originally the guest room, Bonnie had slept in there and even turned it into something she'd be familiar with (or close to it). Twilight then decided that she could keep the room (although that unfortunately meant anypony else would either sleep on the couch, or sleep with Twilight. Or Bonnie if it was one of the CMC or someone her age), and Bonnie was glad that the lavender pony was sympathetic.

"'Her' who?" Spike's voice made Bonnie jump, almost. The filly let out a sigh of relief to see it was Twilight's number one assistant, the trusty dragon Spike. "And also why are you up?"

"Some dream I've been having for the past few days, no biggie," stated Bonnie, rubbing her forehead with her left hoof, letting out a sigh.

"Well... not meaning to sound nosy, but you _did_ say that it's been bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" Bonnie glanced at the purple dragon. Well, _someone_ other than herself has to know. She knows how much keeping something secret backfired, like at the Crystal Empire... no, that wasn't _entirely_ her fault, but the point still stands.

"Just don't tell anypony, alright?" Spike nodded, as he gestured her to come sit with him. Bonnie took a seat, meanwhile Spike decided to prepare some tea. Both of them had one goal in mind, make sure Twilight _doesn't_ wake up. Otherwise a whole lot of explaining would have to be done.

"So, what's the dream you've been having?" Spike asked, sitting down in front of the seemingly distressed filly, letting the tea heat up in the kettle.

"Well, it always goes like this...," Bonnie then explained the dream that had been occurring, Spike giving understanding nods throughout. Once finished talking, Spike got up to get the tea (a whistling sound could be heard from the kettle, indicating it was finished), he then grabbed two teacups (and small placed designed to be placed underneath them), a container holding sugar cubes, two spoons, and the kettle itself.

Proceeding back to the table, he began speaking, "So, from what I'm getting at, you think there's a message behind this dream, correct?" Bonnie nodded in response. Spike sat back down, gently and carefully placing the tray on the table.

"And yet..." Spike poured the tea, giving Bonnie a nod to continue speaking, into their teacups. "...it's as if this message is more _important_ than any others. At least, at the moment," the dragon raised the container holding the sugar cubes, as Bonnie dismissed it, "No thank you, I think I'll be fine."

Spike shrugged, at least grabbing one for his own tea, then mixed it with a spoon. Once he took a sip of his tea, he spoke again, "Well, maybe you're right about talking to Celestia about this. She can probably help you out, as she's had to deal with sending her sister to the moon for a thousand. She, and probably Luna at that, have learned a lot. It's a suggestion, really, but it's better then not suggesting anything at all, right?" Both he and Bonnie chuckled lightly, making sure they don't wake up sleeping unicorn upstairs.

"I guess you're on the right track. I want to tell them, but at the same time I don't. That's the reason why I didn't say anything the first time it happened," Bonnie then took a sip of her tea, the dragon understandingly listening to his friend's words. He took in a breath, and waited a few seconds before letting it out.

"I mean, we all have things we, I guess in a way, want to keep to ourselves for a bit. Try to understand by ourselves," Spike paused to see if Bonnie wanted to comment at all, but her hoof suggested him to continue. "Well, sometimes we _do_ end up figuring it out, and that's good. It's good to figure some things out by ourselves. _But_ , that doesn't mean it isn't good to tell others," the filly raised a hoof, but when Spike put his claw up, she retracted it. "Even if, yes, I did say it is good to solve some stuff by ourselves, keep in mind I said _some,_ not _all._ Some things, like you mentioned, are best being solved with the help from others. Despite the fact you _are_ trying your best to figure this out, which I give credit to, maybe someone who's been around longer, or long enough, to help you understand," he then remembered from what Celestia explained back at the castle during the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence. "N-not being rude!" He quickly followed up.

Bonnie giggled lightly, "None taken. There is something else I want to know, however."

"What is it?"

"What's _your_ thoughts on it? It's just a curious thing, that's all."

"Well, maybe you're homesick? I don't know, but since you never knew _before_ you, uh, came here, where you were before felt more like home because, you pretty much spent your life there."

"Well why wouldn't you say my whole life?"

"You're alive now, right?"

Bonnie had to pause for a moment. Spike _was_ right. She was _alive_ at this very moment. So he had a point there.

After taking one final sip from her tea, Bonnie stood up and walked towards her room quietly. "Thank you for the talk, Spike, it really helped," she whispered. She then stopped, feeling like she had forgotten something. "And the tea was good, it sorta helped me," She quickly added, before she continued her trek (despite it not being a minute) back to her room.

Spike sighed, grabbing the teacup Bonnie drank from, and set it on the tray. The purple dragon then took the rest of the tray, and walked over to the sink, washing the dishes. " _That was interesting. At least I helped in a way,_ " he mentally told himself, smirking.

After he finished cleaning, he walked back to Twilight's room, and climbed back into his own bed, going asleep almost the moment he hit the pillow. Spike then began snoring softly.

 **Ah, I honestly didn't have any ideas after I wrote the first bit, thinking I was going to far into the future. With my quick thinking, I made it look like we're in the present time. Way to go me! Heh heh, anyways. I wrote this within the span of an hour, LOL. Also, I have part of the next chapter to the BJIE side story partially written. No I'm not into the bloody part _yet_ , but maybe by midnight i can get that done. Oh well. Goodnight! No I'm not going to sleep, just wanted to say it. Peace! (Also yes, this DOES take place before One Bad Apple. Just a reminder (: )**


	5. One Bad Apple (Preview 2)

Apple Bloom's closet shook vigorously, as Apple Bloom was deciding on what to wear for a special occasion.

"What do I wear? What do I _wear?!_ " Apple Bloom asked frantically, as she zipped out of the closet.

"It's fine Apple Bloom! I think-," Bonnie attempted to calm the freaking out farm filly, before Apple Bloom cut her off.

"No, it's not fine!" Apple Bloom yelled, as she ran over to her bed, and pulled down on some sort of curtain thing, which magically changed her clothes instantly.

Bonnie would've ask "How?!" but with Applejack not acting surprised, she kept her mouth shut.

"We're just going to pick up yer cousin from the train station, what's the big deal?" Applejack questioned her younger sibling, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"The big deal?! She's from Manehattan, Applejack! I have to make a good impression," Apple Bloom argued, as Applejack walked beside her.

"Well you aren't gonna make a good impression if yer late!" Applejack grabbed the sheet which Apple Bloom currently had on her, and started dragging her. Not long after, Apple Bloom slipped out of it.

Apple Bloom then threw a pink hat onto her elder sister, which was apparently nearby.

"Why do you need to dress up anyways?" Bonnie asked.

"She's coming all the way from Manehatten! That's why Bonnie," explained Apple Bloom briefly. "Besides, this'll be the first time I meet her!"

"Ah think y'all will get along fine, and besides y'all have something in common," Applejack mentioned, as Apple Bloom threw a blue handkerchief onto her flank.

"We do?" Apple Bloom spoke, with what appeared to be swimwear.

"They do?" Applejack elbowed Bonnie in her front foreleg, suggesting her to hush it.

"Y'all don't have yet Cutie Marks," Applejack explained, removing the handkerchief from her flank to show her Cutie Mark.

"Maybe we can make them a Crusader!" Bonnie added, making Apple Bloom suddenly gasp.

"What?! Well, why didn't ya just say so?!" Apple Bloom darted put her bedroom door.

"Well, I-," Before Applejack could finish the rest of her sentence, Apple Bloom cut her off.

"This changes everything! Come on Bonnie, we gotta go tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom yelled from down the stairs.

"I guess we'll meet you at the train station," Bonnie chuckled slightly, before yelling, "Wait up Apple Bloom!"

Applejack then glanced around the room, before commenting, "Ya know yer cousin has to sleep in here right?"

 _At the train station..._

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were all jumping with excitement, meanwhile Bonnie slept (she asked the Crusaders to wake her up when she arrived), and Applejack stood there with a straight face (no she wasn't trying to not laugh) out of annoyance.

"Do you think she'll join?" The orange pegasus filly asked her farm friend.

"She doesn't have a Cutie Mark, so I have no doubt that she'll want to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom replied happily to her pegasus friend.

"I'm just so excited I could burst!" Sweetie Belle proclaimed, a little bit of green magic erupting from her horn.

Train whistles could then be heard, awaking Bonnie in the process, as her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked curiously.

"Is that the train from Manehatten?" Apple Bloom looked up at her older sibling.

"Sure is, Apple Bloom," replied Applejack, as Apple Bloom and friends (minus Bonnie) began to look for her.

"Is that her?" Apple Bloom pointed at a yellow mare, before saying, "No, that ain't her. Oh wait is that her?" She then pointed at a grey coated stallion, "No that's not her. Oh and... that's not her either." Apple Bloom said, whenever she looked at the cow on board.

"Apple Bloom, you never met Babs Seed," Applejack commented.

" _Babs Seed? Was I asleep when she mentioned the name or did I not pay attention?_ " Of course Bonnie hadn't met her either, but she just now learned the name. What _was_ she doing when the name was mentioned the first time? She can't remember.

"Oh, right," Apple Bloom chuckled.

"That's her right there," Applejack pointed out, as another orange coated filly (not like the orange Scootaloo has, just a little darker) and a reddish-pink mane exited the train, as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo approached her excitedly. Bonnie followed behind them, wanting to give Babs Seed some space.

"Hi Babs! I'm your cousin, Apple Bloom, and these are my friends, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and we are so, so excited to finally meet you!" Apple Bloom stated at a rapid pace, meanwhile her, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo surrounded her.

Bonnie cleared her thought, as the fillies surrounding the new comer blushed sheepishly, embarrassed, and stepped back from her. "My name is Bonnie, nice to meet you Babs," greeted Bonnie, extending a hoof. Babs shook hooves with her, both of which adorning smiles, before putting their hooves back on the ground.

"Thanks, I'm glad to-," Babs Seed attempted to speak, only to be interrupted by a hyperactive Sweete Belle.

"This will be the bestest week of your life!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"Sure hope it is gonna-."

"Seriously, we will have SO much fun!" Scootaloo chirped in, which made Applejack chuckle. The train whistles blew again, as Applejack grabbed her younger cousin's luggage.

"The Summer Harvest Parade is going while you're here this week!" Sweetie Belle explained,"Which means you get to ride in a float!" She added.

"Well, I've never road in a float before," Babs admitted.

"And we've got a really big surprise for you!" Apple Bloom butted in.

" _Come to think of it, I don't think I rode on a float back in Kalos. I've seen floats, but never been on one. This could be a new experience for me,"_ Bonnie thought amidst the conversation.

"Oh? A surprise?" Babs spoke, as Scootaloo used her hooves to cover Babs' eyes.

"I present to you, the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, as Babs Seed opened her eyes.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Babe looked behind her, which revealed the area surrounding said clubhouse.

"A group devoted to helping ponies get their Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo explained, as her, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle put the their flanks together to show their Cutie Marks, or lack thereof. Babs Seed involuntarily covered her flank with her short tail.

"And we're it's founding members!" Sweetie Belle happily added.

"Actually, were its _only_ members," Bonnie corrected her unicorn friend.

"But we're always willing to expand!" said Apple Bloom, "and you seem like the perfect candidate!"

Bonnie made a barely audible snicker, as how Apple Bloom said "candidate" slightly amused her. Not in a rude way per se, but rather just how she had NORMALLY heard the word throughout her previous life AND this one.

"Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse, if you choose to join us," Bonnie's attention was suddenly caught by Apple Bloom's statement. Apple Bloom then gave a suggestive gesture towards the three of them, as they looked at each other and smiled, before dashing off to the other side of the room. Apple Bloom looked back at her cousin and smiled widely, slightly embarrassed. She then pointed to a corner of the clubhouse, that has a sheet of paper on its wall, and four heads that are drawn on it, representing the four members. "This here is where we check roll call."

Sweetie Belle then let out a 'huh'(not a questioning one, more of a understanding), as Scootaloo checked her line (which was beside the drawn picture of her head), as Bonnie did the same, and vice versa.

"This is where we eat our lunch," Apple Bloom then pointed to a table, which currently had an empty plate and an empty glass pitcher. Sweetie Belle then mimicked as if she was eating something. Scootaloo acted like she was pouring some water in to a tea cup with the pitcher (it held hair, so technically she _was_ pouring something). Bonnie seemingly disappeared from the scene, but she had an idea in mind.

"And sometimes, we stand over here to think of great ideas!" Meanwhile Apple Bloom explained the area she was referring to, Sweetie Belle stood under a lamp, as she thought of something. Then, with Scootaloo near it, the lamp turned on. Bonnie thought it funny how it referred to the metaphor "a light bulb above someone's head."

Apple Bloom then noticed they were one filly short. "Hey, where's Bonnie?" She asked her fellow Crusaders, who just shrugged. They didn't even realize she had disappeared until the yellow filly brought it up.

Bonnie giggled lightly, making sure nopony could hear her. This would be the second time she did this prank. The prank itself was simple; use Camouflage and wait until someone realized she went missing, then scare the living life out of them at the last second. She'd done this to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon once. Oh, how she couldn't forget how fast they ran!

Walking behind Apple Bloom, Bonnie then disabled the ability, and simply said, "Boo!" in a cheerful voice.

"Eeep!" Apple Bloom squeaked, hiding underneath the table. She looked up, only to see Bonnie giggling. A little frustrated, she crawled from underneath the table, and punched Bonnie in the shoulder. Of course, it wasn't with enough force to hurt her, because Apple Bloom didn't have the intention of doing so.

"Not funny!" Bonnie lowered her giggle to now a snicker, and eventually stopped. Apple Bloom rolled her eyes at her friend. Bonnie can be serious at times, and then she can be down right silly as a young filly or colt. This was one of the times where silliness got the better of her.

"Sorry 'bout that," Apple Bloom looked at her cousin apologetically. She gave Bonnie a look that said 'we're gonna have a talk later', but like Bonnie cared anyways. It was worth the scare to her.

"So, what do you think?" Bonnie asked with a smile, now ignoring Apple Bloom's gaze.

"Yeah...uh..." Babs Seed stuttered.

"Give us a moment, would ya?" Babs Seed then nodded at her cousin's request. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Bonnie huddled up in a little circlet discuss something that the other filly couldn't make out.

"I thought she was gonna be a impressed," whispered Apple Bloom amidst the huddle.

"She's from Manehatten. If we want to impress we really need to wow her," Sweetie Belle commented. Then the four fillies glanced above them, giving out a little "Hmm", before putting their heads back down.

"Oh! The float!" whispered-shouted Scootaloo, "How about we let her ride with us in our Summer Harvest Parade Float?"

"Great idea Scoots!" Agreed Apple Bloom. "This really is a good place for thinking of ideas," she then added. Bonnie hadn't realized where they were standing until now. Was that a coincidence? She had no clue.

Nodding their heads in agreement, they motioned Babs Seed to follow them, as they galloped to the barn.

 _5 minute later._

"Here it is! The official Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

The CMC had made a giant pumpkin for their float in the Summer Harvest Parade. It looked surprisingly spectacular, for being a giant pumpkin.

"And you can ride in it with us, it'd be totally fun!" Scootaloo mentioned, flapping her wings happily.

"More like funny," a pink filly poked her head around the corner as she spoke, then a silver one poked her head around as well.

"Looking!" Both of them stated at the same time.

"Oh for the love of," Bonnie muttered to herself, face-hoofing.

"What it even is it, an orange?" Silver asked, pointing at the giant pumpkin.

" _Even though that's a rhetorical question, is she even serious?_ " Bonnie chose not to speak those words, which was probably for the better.

"It's a pumpkin," Apple Bloom responded, touching the giant pumpkin.

"More like lame-kin," Diamond commented, Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"Can your insults get any lamer?" Bonnie accidentally stated out loud, loud enough for the rich fillies to hear. Her ears stood up in alarm. "Oops."

"What'd you say to me?" Diamond Tiara turned her attention to the blue unicorn.

"Oh are you deaf all of a sudden? Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have asked had you heard me," Bonnie decided to get smart, who knows where this was going.

Silver put a hoof on Diamond's shoulder, as if telling her "she isn't worth it." Diamond nodded and turned back to Bonnie.

"Well whatever, it still sucks as much as your stupid club!" Diamond began walking away with Silver Spoon.

"Says the one talking," Bonnie smirked at her comment. Diamond Tiara turned around almost instantly, which Bonnie chuckle nervously. "Heh heh I'm going to regret that aren't I?"

"A lot," was all her friends had to say. Bonnie gave them a look which would've been read of as "thanks for the support" in a sarcastic manner.

"Whatever! I'll deal with you later!" Diamond Tiara pointed a hoof at Bonnie, who yet again rolled her eyes. "Anyways, who's this, another blank flank?" Diamond Tiara then pointed at Babs Seed.

"She's my cousin Babs Seed, from Manehatten," Apple Bloom explained briefly.

"Ooh, you're from Manehatten, you've got that going for you. We're you thinking of joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Silver Spoon questioned the new filly.

Babs Seed look of worry turned into one of pride, who then began walking towards Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, saying, "More like the Cutie Mark Crybabies!"

"Especially this one!" Diamond Tiara pointed at Bonnie.

"Oh I take _so_ much offense to that," sarcastically, Bonnie retorted. "You really need to think of better insults. In fact, I can think of _five_ just to insult you."

"Alright that's it!" Bonnie knew what that meant, so she started running, with Diamond Tiara behind her.

"See you girls in a while!" Bonnie managed to yell before disappearing out of sight.

"Let's go after her, she usually gets in trouble because of her," Silver Spoon whispered to Babs. Then the two started running after the other two who had just left the farm.

"Wanna go help her? Or do you think she can handle all three of them?" Scootaloo asked her friends, who just shrugged. "Yea I thought so."


End file.
